dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Seo Kang Joon
Perfil *'Nombre: '서강준 / Seo Kang Joon *'Nombre real:' 이승환 / Lee Seung Hwan *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor y Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gunpo, Provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 183 cm *'Peso:' 64 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiaco chino:' Gallo *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Agencia:' Fantagio Entertainment Dramas * Something About Us (TBA) * If the Weather Is Good, I'll Find You (jTBC, 2020) * WATCHER (OCN, 2019) * The Third Charm (jTBC, 2018) * Are You Human Too? (KBS2, 2018) * Idol Fever (Naver TV, 2017) * Entourage (tvN, 2016) * Entertainers (SBS, 2016) cameo * Cheese in the Trap (tvN, 2016) * To Be Continued (Naver TV Cast, 2015) cameo * Hwajung (MBC, 2015) * What Happens to My Family? (KBS2, 2014) * Cunning Single Lady (MBC, 2014) * A Better Tomorrow (Naver TV, 2014) * Drama Festival Ep9 (MBC, 2013) * The Suspicious Housekeeper (SBS, 2013) * Good Doctor (KBS2, 2013) cameo * After School Luck or Not (BTV, 2013) * To the Beautiful You (SBS, 2012) Temas para dramas * You Are My Love tema para Are You Human Too? (2018) Películas *Beauty Inside (2015) * Summer Snow (2015) * My Love, My Bride (2014) Vídeos musicales *HELLOVENUS - Mysterious (2017) *Ailee & 2LSON - I'm in Love (2014) *HELLOVENUS - Would You Stay For Tea? (2013) Programas de TV *Sorpresa (Netflix) Ep.4 *The Return of Superman | 슈퍼맨이 돌아왔다 - Ep.163 2017.01.08 *The Return of Superman Ep.162 (2017.01.01) *(Mnet) 2016 MAMA Awards (2/12/16, como MC) *(Mnet) PRODUCE 101 (2016) Ep. 11 *(SBS) Law of the Jungle; Tonga (2016) *(MBC) Match Made in Heaven Returns (2015) Ep. 4-5 *(JTBC) Dating Alone (2015) *(SBS) Roommate(2014-2015, Season 1-2) *(SBS) Running Man (2015) Ep. 230 *(MBC) We Got Married 4 temporada (MBC, 2014) pareja de Kim So Eun y Song Jae Rim *(SBS) Inkigayo (2014.06.01, como MC especial) *(MBC) Radio Star (2014.01.29) Anuncios *'2016-2017:' Tony Moly *'2016:' Veronica for London *'2016:' EBSlang *'2016:' Nescafe Crema *'2016:' Coca Cola *'2016:' Blue Mountain (ropa) *'2016:' Secret Day *'2016:' Pocky *'2015-2016:' Aveda *'2015-2016:' Goobne Chicken (con Kang So Ra) *'2015:' Pepero *'2015:' NIX *'2015:' Timbuk2 *'2014: '''Cartier (con Yoon Eun Hye) Premios * '''2018 KBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Pareja junto a Gong Seung Yun (Are You Human Too?) * '''2018 KBS Drama Awards: '''Excellence (medium length drama) (Are You Human Too?) * '''2017' Asia Artist Awards: Best Icon Award * 2016 Asia Artist Awards: Best Entertainer Award (Cheese in the Trap) * 2015 8th Korea Drama Awards: Premio a la Estrella Hot (Hwajung) * 2015 10 th Annual Soompi Awards 2014: Breakout Actor (Cunning Single Lady) * 2014 (7th) Korea Drama Awards: Best New Actor (Cunning Single Lady) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' 5urprise. **'Posición: '''Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Educación:' **Sanbon High School **Dong Seoul University (Artes) *'Hobbies: ' Equitación, tenis, golf, piano. * Fue capacitado durante 2 años en el canto, el baile y actuación. * Hubo rumores que Seo Kang Joon estaba enamorado de su amiga Kim So Eun ya que la miraba con una mirada tierna como si fuera su novia la quiere mucho. *Antes de audicionar al grupo, él modeló en '''Seoul Fashion Week' y también para diferentes marcas de ropa. Enlaces *Perfil (daum) *Perfil (naver) *HanCinema *Instagram Galería Seo Kang Joon1.jpg Seo Kang Joon2.jpg Seo Kang Joon3.jpg Seo Kang Joon4.jpg Seo Kang Joon5.jpg Seo Kang Joon6.jpg Seo Kang Joon7.jpg Seo Kang Joon8.jpg Categoría:Fantagio Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo